Fools Rush In
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Companion piece to "Busted"  sort of : Eric catches Pam listening to some music and jumps to conclusions.


**A/N: I was listening to my Vera Lynn CD the other day and "If You Love Me" seemed like such a good E/P song for S4 that I just had to use it somehow. It turned out a little different to how I originally planned it but I think I'm happy with it anyway. The other song quoted in this is also sung by Vera Lynn and is called "Yours."  
>This story ties in with "Till Then" and "Busted" but you don't need to have read those to understand what's going on. The title comes from the song of the same name, seemed kind of appropriate. Hope you enjoy! :)<br>**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Fools Rush In**_

Eric grimaced as he checked the time: 6AM.

Pam was going to kill him; assuming, of course, she hadn't given up on him and already gone to ground.

At this point in time he wasn't sure which alternative he preferred, she had been extremely angry with him when he'd left her to do the stocktaking after Sookie had called.

He counted it as a good sign that the bar was still in one piece when he returned; he could sense her now too. She'd cut him off after he had left, but her barriers were never 100% effective when they were in close proximity, one of the many perks of being a Maker.

Not that he'd ever told her that; sometimes she needed the space and he was willing to allow her that.

Silently he entered the bar, knowing she wouldn't notice his presence unless she dropped her barriers.

Music was playing and he followed it to its source in the main bar.

If he had been hoping to find Pam in a similar situation to the one she had caught him in only a few nights ago he was to be disappointed.

Pam wasn't dancing; instead she was lounging on his throne as she looked through some paperwork, idly tapping her foot along with the music.

_If it seems that everything is lost  
>I should smile and never count the cost<br>If you love me, really love me  
>Let it happen, darling, I won't care<em>

He frowned, he had never really kept up with the latest trends in Human music, but he was pretty sure that this particular tune wasn't recent.

Then he remembered: World War II, the first time he'd left Pam alone and when he had promised never to forget her again.

Either Pam was feeling nostalgic or he was in more trouble than he thought.

_Shall I catch a shooting star?  
>Shall I bring it where you are?<br>If you want me to, I will  
>You can set me any task<br>I'll do anything you ask  
>If you'll only love me still<em>

Eric grimaced at the last couple of lines: Pam wasn't feeling nostalgic, this was about Sookie.

"I thought you were more of a Queen fan," Eric commented, Pam suppressed a start and looked up at him.

"My tastes are very diverse," she countered.

"I know," he assured her with a cocky grin.

Pam ignored his comment and went back to looking though the papers on her lap.

"Is the Fairy Queen all safe and happy now?" she asked absently after a moment with just a touch of sarcasm.

"Sookie is fine."

Pam nodded, but made no further comment.

_When at last our life on earth is through  
>I shall share eternity with you<br>If you love me, really love me  
>Then whatever happens, I won't care<em>

Eric frowned a little as the words faded and the next song began:

_Yours 'til the stars lose their glory  
>Yours 'til the birds fail to sing<br>Yours to the end of life's story  
>This pledge to you dear, I bring<em>

"I said I was sorry, Pam, and I meant it," he suddenly snapped, startling Pam.

"What?"

"You don't have to make me feel any more guilty for hurting you than I already do, ok?" he continued as though she hadn't spoken, "But like it or not, Sookie is our problem now and if we want to…" he trailed off at her amused expression, "What is so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Pam said with a smirk, "I just felt like listening to Vera Lynn, I had no ulterior motive beyond that."

Eric regarded her suspiciously; he could feel her amusement and some measure of satisfaction from what he had said, but nothing beyond that.

She may have been soothing her own wounded feelings, but she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty.

"Oh," was all he could think to say.

She sniggered, "I had no idea you had such a guilty conscience, Eric," she teased.

He scowled at her, "Is it really so hard to believe that hurting you would affect me?"

"No," she said seriously, "I will never doubt how you feel about me again," she continued, suppressing a smile. Suddenly ceasing to be so serious she added: "And I will never play Vera Lynn in your hearing again."

Eric didn't dignify her teasing with an answer, which only made her laugh.

Eric gave a begrudging smile at the sound before suggesting they call it a night and Pam happily complied, reminding Eric just how much she hated doing paperwork.

He smirked; she really would do anything for him.


End file.
